One Fans Blog: Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (also known as DuckTales: The Movie) is a 1990 animated adventure comedy fantasy film based on the animated television series DuckTales. Released by Walt Disney Pictures on August 3, 1990, it was the first animated feature released by Disney not to be part of the Disney animated features canon. It was also the first Disney animated film to be produced by Disney MovieToons. The film is also the second episode of Yugi and Veemon's Adventures, created by Garfiled1990 in association with Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation. It was updated on One Fans Blog in July 2016. The video was featured on YouTube, Dailymotion and Zippcast during that time. Summary Scrooge McDuck, along with his grandnephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack and dimwitted pilot Launchpad McQuack search for the treasure of Collie Baba and his forty thieves. They find a magic lamp, and a genie that can grant them all kinds of wishes. Unfortunately, Merlock the Magician wants that lamp, and he, his sidekick, Dijon the Thief, would do anything to get their hands on it. Assistant team member of the Disney Villains, the Saurians, led by Lord Dragaunus, will support Merlock to steal back the lamp and to destroy the Digimon and the duelists before resuming attempts to control the Earth. Look out, Dragaunus and Merlock! Because the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode from the Digital World, and the duelists from Domino City will stand in your ways. And who's joining in a sneak attack? Our hockey-fond gang of heroes, the Mighty Ducks from the once existed Puckworld! Plot Scrooge McDuck travels to the Middle East to inspect a recently discovered treasure chest he is certain contains the treasure of the great thief Collie Baba, accompanied by Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack. Although initially disappointed when the chest seems to only contain old clothes, Scrooge is excited when an ancient treasure map is found in the pocket of an old robe. Guided by the thief Dijon, they set out to find the lost treasure, not realizing that Dijon actually works for the evil sorcerer Merlock, who desires something Collie Baba owned. The group discovers Collie Baba's treasure in a sand-covered pyramid. Webby sees a lamp in the treasure, which Scrooge lets her keep since it does not hold any value. After packing up the treasure for transport, Scrooge and his group are trapped in a room full of monstrous scorpions by Merlock and Dijon, who steal the treasure. However, Merlock discovers that the lamp has been stolen; he drags Dijon with him to locate it. Scrooge and his friends manage to escape from the pyramid and, with nothing more than Webby's lamp, depart for Duckburg. Days later, the children discover the lamp holds a Genie. Ecstatic about his freedom, the Genie grants the four children 3 wishes each; to trick Scrooge, he poses as the boys' Woodchuck scout friend Gene. Their wishes include a baby elephant (which runs amok through Scrooge's mansion) and a giant ice cream sundae, among other things. Fearful of a bird flying by at night, Genie tells them about Merlock, who used his wishes for eternal life and the destruction of Atlantis and Pompeii, which were both popular vacation spots; Merlock's magic talisman, which allows him to take various animal forms, also overrides the lamp's rules, granting him unlimited wishes. Collie Baba stole the lamp from Merlock and hid it away with his treasure, and Merlock had spent the centuries since searching for it. They must prevent Merlock from obtaining the lamp or the world will suffer. The next day, Webby uses her last wish to bring all her toys to life, which forces the children to reveal the Genie's true identity to Scrooge. Wishing to impress the Archeological Society at their annual ball, Scrooge wishes for the treasure of Collie Baba, and brings the lamp and the Genie with him to the ball. He is followed by Merlock and Dijon, who violently ambush Scrooge. In the ensuing struggle, Scrooge mistakes a gravy boat for the lamp and leaves the lamp and the Genie behind, after which they both fall into the hands of Dijon, who is convinced by the Genie to keep the lamp instead of giving it to Merlock. Having wished for Scrooge's fortune, Dijon takes possession of the Money Bin and has Scrooge arrested for trespassing. However, Scrooge is immediately bailed out by Launchpad, his nephews, Webby, Mrs. Beakleyand Duckworth, who agree to help Scrooge set things right. Scrooge, the nephews and Webby infiltrate the Money Bin in an attempt to steal the lamp, but are stopped by Merlock, who recovers the lamp. With the Genie under his control again, Merlock wishes for the "disloyal swine" Dijon to be turned into something "fitting" (Genie turns him into a pig), then turns the Money Bin into a fortress, which flies into the air high above Duckburg. When an indignant Scrooge threatens him, Merlock wishes him "out of my house", and a reluctant Genie raises the wind to send Scrooge to the edge of the fortress, hanging on for dear life. The nephews use a slingshot to knock the lamp out of Merlock's hands, tossing it to Scrooge, who loses his grip and falls towards the earth. Merlock recovers his talisman and pursues as a gryphon, grappling with Scrooge in the air. Scrooge knocks the talisman from Merlock's hand, and the sorcerer falls to his doom. Recovering the lamp, Scrooge uses his second wish to return himself, his family, and his Money Bin back to Duckburg. Back in the Money Bin, Scrooge declares that he's had "enough of all this wishing" and threatens to use his final wish to bury the lamp where it would never be found again. Instead, he wishes for Genie to become a real boy. Without the Genie, the lamp crumbles to dust. While the children play with their newest friend, Scrooge discovers Dijon, recovered from Merlock's wish, stuffing his trousers with his money. Scrooge chases him outside, yelling "Somebody stop those pants!" Heroes Digi-Squad: 02 Mode * Veemon: ** DemiVeemon: ** Flamedramon: ** Raidramon: ** Magnamon: ** ExVeemon: * Wormmon: ** Minomon: ** Stingmon: * Hawkmon: ** Poromon: ** Halsemon: ** Shurimon: ** Aquilamon: * Armadillomon: ** Upamon: ** Digmon: ** Ankylomon: * Terriermon: ** Gummymon: ** Gargomon: ** Rapidmon: * Lopmon: ** Kokomon: ** Wendigomon: ** Antylamon: ** Cherubimon: * Patamon: ** Tokomon: ** Angemon: ** MagmaAngemon: ** Pegasusmon: * Gatomon: ** Nyaromon: ** Salamon: ** Angewomon: ** Nefertimon: Duelists * Yugi Muto: * Yusei Fudo: * Jaden Yuki: * Joey Wheeler: * Tristan Taylor: * Tea Gardner: Digimon: Digital Monsters * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Pegasusmon * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon/Nefertimon * Derek Stephen Prince as DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon ** Steve Blum as Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon ** Wendee Lee as Minomon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Halsemon/Shurimon ** Steve Blum as Poromon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon/Ankylomon ** Dave Mallow as Upamon ** Tom Fahn as Digmon * Mona Marshall as Gummymon/Terriermon ** Michael Sorich as Gargomon ** Lex Lang as Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Kokomon/Lopmon ** Paul St. Peter as Wendigomon/Antylamon/Cherubimon Notes and Trivia * DuckTales the Movie is produced by DisneyToon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. * Digimon Adventure 02 is created by Akiyoshi Kongo produced by Toei Animation. The English-language version as the second season of Digimon: Digital Monsters is produced by Saban Entertainment. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is produced by Studio Gallop. The English-language version entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! is produced by 4Kids Entertainment. * This episode is dedicated in memory of Alan Young (November 19, 1919 - May 19, 2016) who has been the voice of Scrooge McDuck for almost more than forty years. Transcript One Fans Blog: Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of Ducktales: The Movie Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Yugi and Veemon's Adventures